


Jeunesse Révélatrice

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Fred et George Weasley décident de faire une blague aux serpentards. Ils veulent les rajeunir. Seulement, ce ne sont pas les serpentards qui reçoivent la potion, mais les gryffondors de l'année d'Harry. Ces griffons rajeunissent jusqu'à leur quatre ans, oubliant tous autres souvenirs. Les jeunes enfants sont laissés aux bons soins d'autres élèves de la même année. Ron est confié à Blaize Zabini qui s'occupe de lui à merveille. Harry lui est confié à Draco Malfoy. Les serpentards vont de surprise en surprise avec cet enfant. Ils apprennent que le "Sauveur" est rusé, intelligent, mignon et ... battu. Car en rajeunissant, le sortilège de dissimulation qu'il s'était lancé disparaît.
Kudos: 13





	Jeunesse Révélatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°226

Fred et George se dirigèrent rapidement en cuisine. Pendant que l'un distrayaient les elfes de maison, l'autre versait le contenu de leur dernière blague dans quelques cruches destinées aux Serpentards. Ils allaient bien rire ! Ils sortirent rapidement des cuisines quelques minutes plus tard avec bon nombre de nourritures et quelques thermos de thé pour les remonter auprès des Gryffondors. Ils se retinrent de rire sur tout le chemin du retour.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les deux farceurs regardaient du coin de l'oeil la table des Serpentards. Toutefois, leur attention fut détournée par le cri de leur soeur non loin d'eux.

« HARRY ! RON ! »

Toutes les discussions se turent dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde fixait la rousse qui tenait Harry dans ses bras tandis que d'autres personnes s'occupaient des autres cinquièmes années qui s'étaient évanouis. Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ainsi Mme Pomfresh.

Le professeur de potions se pencha sur le Survivant et posa une main sur sa nuque pour prendre son pouls. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua un détail étrange. Le visage du jeune homme de seize ans paraissait ... plus jeune. Il lui donnerait treize ans. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil sur les autres victimes et il constata le même soucis. Thomas, Finnigan, Granger, Weasley, Londubat, ... Tous rajeunissaient. C'était d'autant plus flagrant pour le jeune Weasley qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil ! Quand il reposa son regard sur Potter, il vit l'enfant de onze ans qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans cette salle.

« Poppy ... »

« J'ai vu. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre cela, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette au-dessus d'Hermione Granger.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et observa les aliments et les boissons qu'avaient ingérés les victimes. Ils avaient bu la même chose ... Il s'empara d'une cruche et y décela des traces d'une substance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en prélever un échantillon que deux têtes rousses se présentèrent à lui, penaudes.

« Messieurs Weasley ? » fit-il d'une voix froide. « Je suppose que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ... »

« Oui. Nous voulions faire une blague aux Serpentards, » avoua Fred.

« Nous avons encore un peu de la potion dans un flacon, » continua Georges.

« Pas d'antidote ? »

« Non. Nous voulions essayer ceci pour savoir ce que cela donnerait. »

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et retira cinquante points aux deux fautifs avant de les envoyer chercher la potion que ces pauvres malheureux Gryffondors avaient ingérés. Pendant qu'ils allaient la chercher, Snape reposa son regard sur les enfants, plus particulièrement sur Potter, et vit un enfant de quatre ans au visage pâle et aux cheveux en bataille. Toutes les victimes furent emmenées à l'infirmerie sous les murmures et les questionnements des élèves des autres maisons.

Severus Snape détermina bien vite la nature de la potion et en faire la liste des ingrédients. Mais de là à en faire un antidote, c'était là une tâche bien plus ardue ! Ces jumeaux étaient de sacrés garnements mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient doués pour ce qui étaient les potions et nouvelles créations. C'était un véritable casse-tête ! Cela lui prendrait du temps.

Quand il apprit que les enfants étaient réveillés, il retint un soupir et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Des babillements insupportables se faisaient entendre. Il entra dans la pièce et vit que les huit victimes étaient toutes surexcitées et couraient dans tous les sens en riant et parlant bien trop fort pour ses oreilles. Les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave essayaient de les maintenir pour que Poppy puisse les examiner tous un par un mais les enfants ne cessaient de bouger.

« Que tout le monde pose ses fesses sur un lit ! » tonna Severus, glacial, mettant son masque le plus effrayant sur son visage. « Et je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot ! »

Les huit enfants prirent peur de l'homme vêtu de noir, avec sa cape virevoltant autour de lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris, et obéirent sur le champ.

« Mais enfin, Severus, il ne faut pas les effrayer non plus ! » s'indigna la directrice des Poufsouffles. « Ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

« Mais ils nous connaissent ! Ils savent qu'ils ... »

« Justement non, Severus, » soupira Poppy alors qu'elle s'approchait une fois encore de Miss Granger. « Ils n'ont aucune mémoire de nous. Rien. Juste de leurs parents et de leur famille. Rien d'autres. »

« Je vais tuer les jumeaux Weasley, » maugréa le serpentard en approchant du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier avait du mal à monter sur son lit à cause de sa petite taille. Il semblait avoir trois ans comparé aux autres. Il le souleva et le posa sur le lit sans ménagement.

« Me'ci, monsieur, » murmura l'enfant, apeuré.

Snape l'ignora et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Je sais ce qui a causé leur rajeunissement mais cela va me prendre du temps pour créer un antidote. Beaucoup de variables doivent être prises en compte. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je l'ignore. Je ne préfère pas poser de délais que je ne pourrais pas tenir. »

« Il va falloir trouver une solution, » dit Pomona. « Il va falloir qu'on les garde à l'oeil sinon on va les perdre dans ce château. »

« Je refuse de m'occuper d'un de ces gosses, » fit le serpentard. « Trop dangereux d'en laisser un dans mon laboratoire ! »

« Vous pourriez demander aux élèves, » proposa Poppy. « Les plus âgés ont la maturité pour s'occuper d'eux. »

« Il faut demander l'accord de Dumbledore, » intervint Minerva. « Mais c'est une bonne idée. Ces jeunes gens pourront suivre ces boules d'énergie bien plus facilement que nous. »

Le vieux directeur approuva l'idée de l'infirmière et ainsi les huit enfants furent confiés à de jeunes gens responsables. Cho Chang s'occupa alors de Lavande Brown, Padma Patil de sa soeur Parvati, et Luna d'Hermione. Ainsi les filles étaient toutes les trois rassemblées à Serdaigle. Les garçons furent divisés entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Ernie Macmillan eut la charge de Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley de Dean Thomas, tandis que Ron, Neville et Harry furent respectivement confiés à Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy.

Tous les Serpentards furent pendant la première heure indignés de devoir s'occuper d'un Gryffondor mais très vite, ils fondèrent devant les petites bouilles toutes mignonnes de ces trois enfants de quatre ans. Même Malfoy. Ainsi ce dernier ramena le petit Potter dans sa chambre.

« Voilà ton lit, » dit-il simplement au garçon.

Toutefois il fut surpris de voir ce dernier se diriger vers le coin de la chambre et de s'allonger à terre.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Drago les yeux écarquillés.

« J'vais do'mi', » répondit l'enfant avec un regard innocent.

« Mais on dort dans un lit, » fit le blond les sourcils froncés, maintenant.

« J'peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix du Serpentard montrait clairement son trouble.

« Peux pas di'e. »

« Dis-le-moi ! »

« Non ! Peux pas ! » fit l'enfant en se mettant en boule. « C'est la 'ègle numé'o un ! Pas pa'ler ! Ne 'ien di'e ! »

Voyant le garçon ainsi paniqué alors qu'il connaissait l'adolescent droit et fier, Drago décida de changer de tactique et de l'avoir plus en douceur.

« D'accord, tu ne peux rien dire, » dit-il calmement en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il glissa une main fine entre les petits bras du gryffondor pour aller cueillir son menton.

« Mais dormir, cela se fait dans un lit. »

« Peux pas ! »

Drago soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Qui a dit que tu ne peux pas ? »

« Onc'e Ve'non. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu ton oncle quelque part, aujourd'hui ? »

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête pour dire non.

« Alors tu peux dormir dans ce lit. Je te promets, je ne le dirais pas. Je le jure sur ma magie. »

« La magie, ça n'existe pas. »

« Mais enfin, Potter. Bien sûr que si ! La magie existe ! Je suis un sorcier ! Tu es un sorcier ! Toutes les personnes qui sont dans ce château sont des sorciers. »

« Non ! »

Drago prit son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'était que le premier soir et Potter le rendait déjà dingue. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il disait l'interpelait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela. Il en parlerait à son parrain dès le lendemain. En attendant, il avait un Gryffondor de quatre ans à coucher et il faisait le difficile à cause de règles qu'il avait apparemment apprises par coeur ! Ce n'était même pas un caprice !

« Si je te prouve que la magie existe, tu vas dormir dans le lit ? »

Il avait dit cela en sortant sa baguette d'aubépine et la faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts, attendant une réponse. Il vit la curiosité dans les yeux du petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Il agita donc son bout de bois et en fit sortir des étincelles vertes et argentées sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant.

« Maintenant, au lit. »

Potter obéit sur le champ et alla se coucher sans plus faire d'histoires. Mais Drago était quand même perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cela. Même Weasley qui vivait dans l'extrême pauvreté avec sa famille devait sûrement avoir un lit dans lequel dormir. Alors pourquoi Potter avait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Et pourquoi selon lui la magie n'existait pas ? Mais dans quelle genre de famille il vivait ? Ce fut avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'il se coucha lui aussi et ouvrit son livre pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

xXxXxXx

Au petit matin, Drago fut réveillé par des bruits de pas. N'étant pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit dans sa chambre de si bonne heure, il se redressa vivement, pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en voyant un Harry Potter de quatre ans figé, une expression entre surprise et terreur sur le visage. Il soupira et avisa l'heure. 05h30.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bonne heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faut qu'je t'ouve la cuisine, » expliqua l'enfant.

« Et tu vas sortir comme ça sans prendre de bain ? » fit Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Un bain ? Les monst'es n'ont pas le d'oit de p'end'e un bain. »

Le serpentard se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les quoi ? »

« Les monst'es. » Harry regarda un instant le blond. « T'sais pas c'est quoi un monst'e ? »

« C'est quoi, un monstre pour toi, Potter ? » demanda Drago qui avait l'impression que sa définition n'était pas la même que celle de l'enfant.

« Un monst'e est quelqu'un de pas no'mal. Y fait des t'ucs biza'es et pas bien ! Comme moi ! »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il décida de zapper la douche et d'aller voir directement son parrain. C'était trop pour lui dès le matin. Il s'habilla rapidement, se lançant un sort de fraîcheur à défaut de prendre un douche et demanda au garçon de le suivre.

« Mais y faut que j't'ouve la cuisine ! J'dois fai'e à manger ! Sinon j'vais êt'e puni ! »

« Je te promets que je vais t'amener aux cuisines juste après, » dit Drago pour le convaincre.

« Tu p'omets ? »

« Oui, je te le promets, Potter. Nous irons en cuisine juste après. »

Il lui tendit la main et le garçon la prit. Ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin qui séparait la salle commune des Serpentards du bureau du professeur de potions. Drago frappa à la porte. Son parrain ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Apparemment, il venait de le réveiller.

« Il y a un problème, » dit le blond.

« Trop difficile de s'occuper d'un enfant. Tu viens me demander de le faire à ta place ? » ricana l'homme en noir en le laissant entrer.

« Non, c'est pas ça, Sev. Je veux dire ... Il y a vraiment un problème avec lui ! » Il montra l'enfant du doigt. « Il tient des propos étranges depuis hier soir et j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'ils signifient ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient selon toi ? » demanda le Maître des Potions en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, gardant un oeil sur le garçon qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin alors que le ton montait.

« Que Potter est en danger dans sa famille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ? »

« Plusieurs choses, » répondit le serpentard. « Hier soir, je pensais qu'il me faisait un caprice pour ne pas aller au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans un lit ! Il a dit que la magie n'existait pas ! Ce matin, je suis réveillé parce qu'il dit devoir trouver les cuisines pour faire à manger et qu'il est un monstre ! »

A chaque nouveau fait, il avait levé un doigt, comme pour les compter, et sa voix était montée dans les aigus, effrayant encore plus l'enfant derrière lui. Severus croyant y déceler un signe qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le Survivant, décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il sortit sa baguette et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

« Potter, ne bouge plus, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre. « _Legi... »_

 _«_ Tu n'y penses pas, Severus ! » s'indigna Drago en s'interposant. « La Légilimancie est dangereuse pour les jeunes esprits ! Tu t'en souviens ? C'est même toi qui m'a enseigné ça ! »

« Et comment tu veux qu'on sache exactement s'il est en danger chez lui ? » demanda son parrain dans un soupir.

« Pas comme ça ! Je suis venu te parler de mes doutes. »

« J'en parlerai avec Minerva, » répondit alors le Maître des Potions en se redressant. « Je ne suis pas son référant. Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Et s'il s'avère qu'il est vraiment en danger dans sa famille ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Drago, » soupira l'homme en se frottant le visage, fatigué. « Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est difficile à dire ce qui est possible ou pas. Mais s'il est vraiment si mal que cela dans sa famille, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

Ils regardèrent tous deux l'enfant terrifié qui s'était caché sous une table. Drago soupira à son tour.

« Je vais essayer de le découvrir. En attendant, je vais l'emmener en cuisine. »

« Tu retournes à ton dortoir, » corrigea son parrain.

« Non, Sev. Je vais en cuisine. Parce que sinon, il va me faire une crise, et aussi parce que ce serait déjà un bon moyen pour obtenir des réponses. Enfin... s'il ne se braque pas comme hier soir... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir dans un lit. La règle numéro un chez lui serait ' _Pas parler ! Ne rien dire !'_ Il a fallu que je fasse un marché avec lui pour l'obliger à se coucher dans le lit ! »

« Toi ? Faire un marché avec un Gryffondor ? Là, j'ai tout entendu ! » ricana Severus.

« Juste lui montrer que la magie existe, Sev, » fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai juste fait quelques petites étincelles de couleurs ... Mais tu vas être d'accord avec moi, qu'hurler pour dormir sur le sol et non dans le lit ce n'est pas normal ! »

Les yeux onyx se plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes terrorisées pendant quelques instants avant de retourner aux yeux acier de son filleul.

« Tu marques un point, » dit-il finalement. « Si jamais tu as un problème avec lui, ou si tu découvres quelque chose d'autre à son sujet, viens me voir. »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant le gryffondor. Il fit tomber son masque de Prince des Serpentards pour en adopter un autre bien plus rassurant.

« Potter, tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Je t'ai promis de t'emmener en cuisine, non ? »

« Oui, » murmura l'enfant en prenant la main tendue.

Ils sortirent rapidement et Drago le mena jusqu'aux immenses cuisines de Poudlard. Le serpentard du débattre longuement avec les elfes pour qu'ils laissent faire Harry, leur expliquant légèrement la situation et ses doutes. Les elfes furent en colère d'apprendre cela au sujet du Survivant et acceptèrent d'aider le jeune garçon de quatre ans. Ils veilleraient sur lui eux aussi.

Harry prépara un petit-déjeuner pour un régiment et le servit sur la table avant de s'asseoir dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda alors le serpentard dans un soupir.

« J'attends. »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« J'attends Onc'e Ve'non et Tante Pétunia pou' les co'vées. »

« Mange. »

« Peux pas. »

Drago se cacha le visage dans ses mains en soupirant une fois encore. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait la charge de Potter, il ne faisait que cela.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? »

« Pa'ce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Pa'ce que les monst'es mangent seulement quand ils ont été sages et qu'ils ont bien t'availlé ! »

L'enfant avait dit cela avec tellement de conviction dans sa voix que le blond en resta coi quelques instants.

« Tu as bien travaillé, Potter. Maintenant, viens manger. »

« J'ai pas ma liste de co'vées. J'ai 'ien fait enco'e. »

« Tu viens de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

« C'est pas une co'vée ça ! »

Drago était cette fois-ci perdu. Que faire pour obliger Potter à manger ? Il jeta un oeil aux elfes de maison en quête d'aide. Ce fut son ancien elfe, Dobby qui proposa la solution.

« Peut-être que Harry Potter pourrait aider Dobby à faire la vaisselle ? » proposa-t-il.

L'enfant sauta sur ses petits pieds plus vite qu'un ressort et suivit la créature étrange mais gentille. Ainsi Harry fit la vaisselle en compagnie de l'elfe. Il revint dix minutes plus tard. Drago l'avait attendu.

« Voilà, tu as fait ta corvée. Maintenant tu manges ! »

« Mais ... »

« Pas de mais. Mange ! » ordonna le blond, catégorique, en poussant une assiette vers Harry.

« Les monst'es mangent pas la même chose que les pe'sonnes no'males ! » s'indigna l'enfant.

Le serpentard émit un grognement très peu digne de sa famille en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Par Salazar, Potter ! Mange ! Je t'en supplie ! »

En voyant qu'il énervait le blond, l'enfant se fit tout petit en s'installant sur le banc et mangea rapidement son assiette en jetant des regards inquiets sur Malfoy. Ce dernier le remarqua entre ses doigts et en eut un pincement au coeur. Il effrayait un enfant. Même si celui-ci était Potter. Il l'effrayait. Mais il demandait des choses simples. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si difficile ? Est-ce que Blaise et Théo avaient autant de soucis avec leur charge ?

Il fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il trouvait étrange vis-à-vis de sa nemesis. Cela faisait trop pour sa tête, surtout de si grand matin. Et la journée promettait d'être très longue... L'enfant le vit faire, toujours légèrement effrayé mais aussi curieux. Toutefois, il ne demanda rien, il restait silencieux.

Il se leva et lui ordonna de le suivre. Ils retournèrent au dortoir de Serpentard. Ils avaient une douche à prendre. Harry se laissa guider et alla se doucher comme un grand. Il ressortit de la cabine tout propre. Au moins, il n'avait pas à laver l'enfant. Cela rassura Drago. Il se demandait par contre pourquoi Potter grelottait par contre. Il ne se posa pas trop de question et descendit dans la salle commune où par chance, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il lui confia le gryffondor juste le temps de prendre lui-même une douche rapide parce que le sort de rafraîchissement c'est bien mais rien ne vaut une bonne douche !

C'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi l'enfant grelottait. L'eau était réglée sur glacial ! Potter avait pris une douche froide ! Le fou ! Pourquoi ? Il se lava rapidement et entreprit de le noter également sur son parchemin. Quand il revint, il trouva Londubat et Weasley jouer ensemble dans un coin tandis que Potter restait à l'écart mais il put voir dans son attitude que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il s'approcha, remerciant son camarade de l'avoir surveillé.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec eux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Y vont avoi' des ennuis, » répondit le garçon.

« Mais non. Ils seraient même très heureux de jouer avec toi. »

« Peut-êt'e mais si Dud'ey a''ive, y vont avoi' bobo... »

Le blond croisa le regard émeraude du garçon. Ce dernier était sérieux ... et malheureux ? Mais il se plaignait pas ... Pourquoi ?

« Qui est Dudley ? »

« Mon cousin. »

« Pourquoi ils auraient des ennuis si ton cousin arrive ? »

« Pa'ce qu'il va les f'apper. T'ès fo't ! Dud'ey a f'appé Timmy la p'emiè'e fois que j'suis allé à l'école ! Depuis, Timmy joue plus avec moi. Ni les aut'es. Sauf pou' jouer à la chasse au monst'e et c'est moi le monst'e. Et ça fait bobo aussi alo's moi, je joue pas. Je veux pas avoi' mal. »

« Pourquoi tu aurais mal ? » fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi la chasse au monstre ? »

« Tu cou's ap'ès le monst'e et quand tu l'att'appes, tu fais tout ce que tu veux avec. Tu peux le f'apper, lui fai'e bobo, lui di'e des g'os mots, lui lancer des t'ucs. Tu peux tout fai'e ! Mais moi, j'aime pas la chasse au monst'e. Je pe'ds tout le temps. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à genou devant le gryffondor et glissa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

« C'est affreux, Potter ! Personne n'empêchait cela ? Il n'y avait pas des adultes pour vous surveiller ? »

« Si, y a les instit' mais elles peuvent 'ien. Dud'ey peut tout fai'e. Onc'e Ve'non est venu une fois à l'école pa'ce que Madame B'ondel a puni Dud'ey et elle est p'us jamais 'evenue. Jamais. J'aimais bien Madame B'ondel. Elle donnait des gâteaux. »

« Et les autres adultes ? »

« Sais pas. Y font 'ien. Dud'ey peut tout fai'e. Pa'fois, y sont gentils avec moi mais y font 'ien pou' la chasse au monst'e. Y punissent les aut'es quand ils f'appent mais quand Dud'ey est là, y disent 'ien. Et quand ils me f'appent, y disent 'ien non plus. »

L'enfant s'était mis en petite boule sur le fauteuil où il était sagement assis. Il serrait ses jambes avec ses petits bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Quand il la frotta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et il s'empressa de tout frotter avec sa manche en essayant de se cacher sous l'oeil surpris du prince des Serpentards.

Quelques autres élèves avaient entendus le discours du petit gryffondor et étaient eux aussi choqués. Une pensée, une question plutôt, se mit à germer dans leurs esprits : qui était Harry Potter en réalité ? L'enfant était tellement différent du Survivant que tous avaient appris à connaître et à haïr durant ces quelques années... Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un masque ? Une façade ?

Quand vint l'heure d'aller en cours, Drago soupira. Il espérait que sa charge serait toujours aussi sage. Il lui prit la main et le tira à travers le château. Il lui demanda à chaque cours de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bruit. Les professeurs étaient indulgents et donnaient de quoi les occuper à chaque fois. Quelques pastels de couleur, des feuilles de parchemin vierge.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, les enfants avaient besoin de se défouler et rester calme des heures durant n'étaient clairement pas fait pour eux. Ils commençaient à s'agiter. Tant les filles que les garçons. Sauf Potter, étrangement. Il restait sagement sur sa chaise et faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Pour ne pas perturber plus le cours, les quelques étudiants qui avaient la charge d'un enfant sortirent. Sauf Drago puisque le sien était calme. Trop calme à son avis.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir jouer avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à suivre Blaise et Théo.

« Non, ça va. Je veux terminer mon dessin. »

Alors Drago resta jusqu'à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Il eut droit à un sourire du professeur McGonagall. Ca c'était une première ! Jamais elle n'avait souri à un Serpentard avant cela ! Elle aussi était soucieuse à propos de Potter. Elle avait discuté avec le Maître des Potions. Elle prit d'ailleurs le blond à part après la classe et l'informa que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il pouvait venir la voir également.

Le temps de midi fut horrible. Potter refit toute une histoire pour manger. Encore cette histoire de monstre ... Il avait fallu que Severus s'en mêle pour que le Gryffondor ne dise plus un mot et mange. Mais il avait fait cela plus par peur d'être puni que par réel appétit. Il la mangeait du bout des lèvres en jetant des regards inquiets vers la table des professeurs.

Un peu plus loin, les garçons jouaient ensemble. Enfin, leur jeu consistait à martyriser la pauvre Miss Teigne en lui arrachant des touffes de poils. Quand le petit Survivant vit ça, il sortit de table sans demander la permission et courut pour attraper le chat du concierge qui ne cessait de grogner et feuler contre ses agresseurs, en l'occurrence Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas.

« A''êtes ! » cria Harry. « Z'êtes méchants ! »

« On joue avec le chat, » répliqua le roux. « Pose-le à terre ! »

« Non ! Vous lui faites mal ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! » s'indigna Dean.

« T'aimes bien qu'on t'a''aches les ch'veux ? »

« Non. »

« Ben les chats, c'est pa'eil ! Ils aiment pas ! »

« Tu sais pas dire les 'r', » se moqua Ron. « T'es trop drôle ! Maintenant laisse-nous jouer avec le chat ! »

« Non ! »

Harry partit en courant sur ses petites pattes, le chat dans les bras, et alla se réfugia près de Drago. Ce dernier qui avait vu la scène, donna raison à Harry et chassa les autres enfants. Miss Teigne reçut une soucoupe de lait et se pelotonna quelques instants plus tard sur les genoux du Survivant en ronronnant. Le petit avait apprivoisé la chatte du concierge. Cela en était ahurissant !

En plus d'être mignon et poli, il avait un grand coeur. Mais il y avait toujours cette ombre étrange sur le tableau. Cette question sur le bord des lèvres. Qui était Harry Potter ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Il était bien trop sage, bien trop poli, bien trop calme, si ce n'est ses crises étranges, pour que cela soit normal. Tous ceux qui avaient des petits frères ou soeurs pouvaient l'affirmer. Harry Potter était différent. L'espace de vingt-quatre heures avait suffi pour le comprendre.

Quand vint l'heure de retourner en cours, Harry suivit les serpentards juste après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Miss Teigne. Ils descendirent dans les cachots pour le cours de potions. Ce n'était plus qu'une classe de Serpentards puisque les Gryffondors avaient accidentellement pris une cure de jouvence. Très rapidement des plaintes se firent entendre. Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. Ils avaient froid et s'ennuyaient.

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Très vite, Théodore et Blaise s'excusèrent et quittèrent le cours. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours. Ce dernier était armé du couteau extrêmement tranchant de Drago et l'aidait dans la préparation de ses ingrédients. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était suivre les instructions que le Prince des Serpentards lui donnait. En silence. Cela perturbait les serpentards.

Severus s'approcha et regarda les mouvements du jeune Gryffondor. Le garçon ne le regarda même pas, trop concentré par sa tâche. Les yeux onyx glissèrent des ingrédients très bien préparés aux bras de l'enfant. Ce dernier avait relevé ses manches pour pouvoir mieux travailler. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, on pouvait voir des traces rouges. Des cicatrices. Les yeux du vieux serpentard s'étrécirent. Il attrapa le poignet de Potter, le faisant sursauter et l'immobilisa totalement d'un simple regard.

« Qui vous a fait cela, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre en montrant les marques.

« Suis malad'oit, » répondit rapidement l'enfant.

Trop rapidement. Et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Le Maître des Potions attrapa le menton du Gryffondor entre ses doigts, l'obligeant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne. Me. Mentez. Surtout. Pas, » siflla le serpentard, soudain glacial. « Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Le petit se mit à trembler devant lui alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de sa poigne. Mais il ne dit rien de plus.

« Potter ! » s'exclama alors Severus Snape, perdant littéralement patience avec l'enfant.

Ce dernier se mit en boule sur son tabouret. L'homme connaissait bien cette position. Celle qu'on prenait quand on voulait se protéger de coups. Potter pensait qu'il allait le frapper ?! Mais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'il dut rattraper l'enfant pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute. En effet, son brusque changement de position avait fait que le tabouret ne tenait plus bien sur ses quatre pieds. Il le posa alors à terre et le regarda, le visage neutre. Potter tremblait encore. Il était effrayé. Ces deux émeraudes le regardaient, effrayées. Le serpentard avait l'impression de voir Lily à travers lui. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été effrayée de lui. Elle n'avait même jamais eu ce regard. Son coeur se serra pour la première fois pour le fils Potter. Il soupira en se relevant. Il croisa le regard de son filleul. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de le remettre sur le tabouret et de lui demander de préparer quelques racines. L'enfant retourna à sa tâche tout en jetant quelques regards inquiets de nouveau vers le professeur.

A la fin du cours, Harry aida Drago à tout ranger et il alla nettoyer les ustensiles. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha de son filleul.

« Oublie ton dernier cours, suis-moi. »

« D'accord. Tu viens, Potter ? »

« J'a''ive, » dit ce dernier alors qu'il essuyait le couteau tranchant avec attention pour ne pas se couper.

Il arriva une minute plus tard. Severus amena alors les deux autres à l'infirmerie.

« Poppy, » appela-t-il. Cette dernière sortit de son bureau. « Est-ce que tu peux me faire un bilan complet de Potter ? »

« Mais je l'ai fait hier ? »

« Même d'éventuelles blessures passées ? »

« J'avoue que non. Pourquoi ? »

« Il se pourrait qu'il soit victime d'abus et conditionné à ne rien dire, » soupira le serpentard qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train de dire cela.

Jamais il n'avait une seule fois envisagé que Potter puisse être un enfant battu. Pourtant, après ce qu'il avait entendu au matin et les marques sur les bras du garçon laissaient sous-entendre cet état de fait.

L'infirmière pâlit et entreprit directement de faire un examen approfondi. Harry dut enlever son T-shirt, ce qu'il fit sans protester. Il ne devait pas avoir conscience de certaines choses encore. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait des marques dans le dos. Des marques d'années d'abus. Malgré le fait que le Gryffondor avait récupéré son corps de quand il avait quatre ans, toutes les injustices, tous les coups, toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait reçu depuis étaient bien présents sur sa peau pâle. Severus grinça des dents en le voyant et se tourna vers son filleul.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne savais pas. Il est allé se laver tout seul, ce matin. Une douche froide soi-dit en passant. Glaciale, même. »

« Pourquoi glaciale ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sev. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie empêché d'utiliser l'eau chaude en tout cas ! »

Le verdict tomba. Harry Potter était bel et bien un enfant battu. C'était visible aux marques sur sa peau mais cela allait bien plus loin encore ! Il avait certains os qui avaient été brisés et qui ne s'étaient pas réparés comme il le fallait. Pour ce qui était de sa croissance et de son alimentation, c'était difficile de juger puisque il avait récupéré son corps de quatre ans. Il faudrait attendre qu'il revienne à son état de jeune homme de seize ans pour en savoir plus.

Quand les adultes questionnèrent le Gryffondor, ce dernier se braqua et refusa de répondre. La règle numéro un lui empêchait de répondre. Il semblait effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de l'enfreindre. Il fallait à chaque fois passer par des chemins détournés pour avoir un petit bout de réponse. Mais ce n'était clairement pas évident.

Ne tirant pas grand-chose ainsi, les deux Serpentards décidèrent de lâcher l'affaire pour le moment. Toutefois, ils prirent une décision. Ils allaient veiller sur le Gryffondor et, surtout, ils allaient l'arracher à sa famille. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Pendant que Drago emmenait le Gryffondor dans le parc, Snape partit en direction du bureau directorial avec Poppy pour vite arranger les choses. Il était hors de question que Potter reste une vacance de plus chez ses moldus !

xXxXxXx

Les jours passèrent et Drago commença à trouver ses marques avec le petit Gryffondor. Tout comme tous les autres élèves qui avait un enfant à charge. Mais de tous, le plus simple et le plus difficile à la fois était bien Harry Potter car il n'agissait en rien comme tout le monde. Mais il avait fini par comprendre les règles que suivait le petit et arrivait parfois à les détourner sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un enfant intelligent, rusé, attentif et créatif. Ce qu'il apprit également, ce fut qu'il n'était pas si courageux que cela mais qu'il avait appris, en grandissant, à cacher sa peur derrière un masque. Le masque du Survivant.

Le Serpentard avait finalement réussi à le convaincre, au bout de quinze jours, que les Dursley étaient loin et ne viendraient jamais au château et que, par conséquent, le Gryffondor pouvait jouer avec qui il voulait et pouvait dormir dans un lit. Toutefois, il avait du mal à lui enlever l'idée de faire des corvées et il y avait toujours ses réactions de peur quand quelqu'un élevait un peu trop la voix. Il se cachait ou se faisait le plus petit possible, essayant de devenir invisible.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda soudain Blaise. « Et Ron ? Où ils sont tous ? »

En effet, aucun enfant n'était présent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Ils avaient tous disparus. Puis, soudain, comme s'ils venaient d'être invoqués, ils débarquèrent tous par la grande porte, surexcités. Les filles tenaient des bouquets de fleurs tandis que les garçons portaient une grosse boîte en main. Mais aucune trace du Survivant. Ce dernier s'était faufilé par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs pour se rapprocher du professeur McGonagall.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement en tendant un délicieux gâteau à la sorcière.

Quelques professeurs sursautèrent avant qu'un sourire apparaissent sur leurs lèvres. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Minerva McGonagall remercia les enfants et ouvrit son cadeau. Ils avaient fabriqués un échiquier en origami et il y avait beaucoup de fleurs autour.

« Il est bon le gâteau d'Harry ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, alors que l'animagus venait d'en prendre une bouchée.

McGonagall se tourna vers le jeune garçon, les sourcils relevés.

« C'est toi qui a fait ce gâteau, Harry ? »

Le petit prit une teinte rouge pivoine mais fit un hochement de tête pour confirmer.

« Il est délicieux ! Je n'ai jamais mangé de gâteau aussi bon ! »

« Il l'a fait tout seul ! » continua Ron, émerveillé. « Le Survivant sait tout faire ! »

« C'est pas v'ai ! J'sais pas tout fai'e ! Je sais juste cuisiner. C'est pas difficile. »

« Maman, elle rate toujours son cake. Il est toujours trop cuit et tout noir ! » dit Hermione.

« Comment elle fait ? » demanda Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Je fais des gâteaux tous les vend'edis et j'ai pas de p'oblèmes. »

« Je sais pas. Il est toujours trop cuit. »

Le Survivant haussa des épaules.

« Elle met peut-êt'e le fou' t'op chaud... »

« Peut-être. »

Pendant que les enfants discutaient, les adultes échangeaient un regard. Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall fusillaient même le directeur du leur. C'était à cause de Dumbledore que le jeune Potter vivait une telle vie. Il y avait des points positifs comme savoir se cuire un oeuf, mais il y avait tout le reste, toute cette violence, cette douleur, ce conditionnement à la peur.

Les enfants retournèrent auprès de la personne qui s'occupait d'eux et Harry s'installa à côté de Drago.

« Comment as-tu su que c'est l'anniversaire du professeur McGonagall ? » demanda Blaise à Harry. « On ne le savait même pas. »

« J'ai entendu Mme Pomf'esh et Mme Chou'ave l'aut'e jou', » répondit l'enfant, rougissant comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. « Elles pa'laient de l'annive'sai'e d'une Mine'va. Alo's j'ai demandé qui c'était à Pansy et elle m'a dit que c'était le p'ofesseu' McGogagall. »

« Et comment savais-tu que c'était aujourd'hui ? » demanda Drago.

Il vit Harry se faire tout petit sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis ent'é dans son bu'eau sans pe'mission quand elle était pas là et j'ai fouillé ses ti'oi's. »

C'était tout à fait le comportement d'un serpentard.

« Tu t'es fait prendre ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, suis pa'ti avant qu'elle ne 'evienne. »

« C'est bien, Harry, » sourit le blond.

Finalement, Harry Potter était bien plus serpentard que tous ne le pensaient. Plus le temps passait, plus Drago l'appréciait. Il était très différent de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il espérait pouvoir être ami avec le Gryffondor une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Mais le Serpentard en doutait. Alors il chérissait chaque moment avec l'enfant, le faisant rire le plus possible. Le rire d'Harry était unique et précieux. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. La première fois avait été dans la salle commune de Serpentard quand Crabbe avait pris des bonbons ensorcelés et qu'il avait commencé à crier comme un singe.

Drago regarda sa montre.

« Tu viens Harry, » dit-il ensuite. « Sinon, on va être en retard en potions. »

« Ah non ! C'est mon cou's p'éfé'é ! » hurla-t-il, catastrophé.

Ce cri de désespoir se répercuta dans toute la salle, arrêtant toutes les conversations. Harry Potter, 4 ans, venait d'annoncer haut et fort qu'il aimait les potions.

« Oh Merlin, » marmonna Severus Snape.

« Qui l'aurait cru ? » commenta Minerva en riant.

« Certainement pas moi ! » continua le Serpentard. « Ce gosse est totalement... »

« Une énigme. Il n'a fait que se cacher durant toutes ces années. »

« Mais de là à aimer venir dans ma classe, Minerva ... »

« C'est vrai que c'est ... surprenant. Au fait, où en êtes-vous pour la potion ? »

« J'ai commencé la confection d'un antidote mais il ne sera pas prêt avant un long moment. Certains ingrédients requièrent une manipulation délicate et ne peuvent être utilisés que sous certaines conditions. »

« Combien de temps selon vous ? »

« Un peu plus d'un mois. Peut-être deux. »

La sorcière soupira mais hocha de la tête avant de se lever assurer ses leçons de l'après-midi. Snape en fit de même. Une fois de retour dans ses cachots, il choisit pour une fois de prendre Harry à part et de lui faire préparer alors une potion de première année pour l'occuper pendant qu'il donnait de la théorie aux autres serpentards. Il lui demande de faire une potion d'amnésie. Le petit garçon l'a fit en un temps record. A peine dix minutes de plus que le temps que prendrait le Maître des Potions lui-même. Quant à la potion, il donnerait un Effort Exceptionnel, elle était un peu trop épaisse. Seulement un peu. Et dire qu'en première année, à l'examen, le jeune Potter avait fait à peine un Acceptable ... A se demander pourquoi ?

Comment un garçon de quatre ans pouvait mieux faire qu'un autre de onze ans ? Surtout avec tout le savoir culinaire que Potter possédait et sa plus grande expérience en cuisine. Cela en était à n'y rien comprendre. Un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Mais cela ne se pourrait qu'une fois qu'il ferait à nouveau face au jeune homme de seize ans. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

xXxXxXx

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, D'ago ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

« Je regarde ce que je pourrais offrir à mon parrain, » répondit le blond en feuilletant un magazine.

« Pou' Noël ? »

« Nous ne fêtons pas Noël chez les Sangs-Purs, nous célébrons Yule. »

« Est-ce qu'on off'e des cadeaux à Yule ? »

« Non. »

« Alo's pou'quoi tu che'ches un cadeau pou' ton pa''ain ? »

« Parce que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

« Quand ? »

« Le neuf janvier. »

« C'est bientôt. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je cherche. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Si tu veux, » sourit le Serpentard, bien qu'il n'allait pas vraiment prendre en compte l'avis d'un enfant de quatre ans pour un cadeau pour son parrain.

xXxXxXx

Le vingt-trois décembre, Severus Snape arriva dans la salle des professeurs en annonçant qu'il avait fini de préparer l'antidote. Ainsi rapidement, les huit Gryffondors victimes de la blague des jumeaux Weasley reprirent leur taille et leur âge respectifs. Au malheur pour certains d'entre eux, ils avaient gardés la mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant ces quelques semaines.

« Oh Merlin ! » cria Harry quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur.

Ils savaient ! Ils savaient tous ! Snape, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Dumbledore, les Serpentards ! Tous ! Ils savaient pour lui ! Pour sa vie chez les Dursley ! Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis quand il y retournerait, c'était certain ! Quand il vit l'infirmière arriver, il s'enfuit en courant.

« Harry ?! » firent ses deux meilleurs amis, les sourcils froncés.

Mais le Survivant était déjà parti loin.

Quand les professeurs apprirent sa fuite, ils partirent tous à sa recherche, Drago aussi. Ils finirent par le retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch à voler et s'aérer l'esprit. Le Serpentard fit venir à lui son Nimbus 2001 et arriva à sa hauteur.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant s'arrêta et regarda le blond avec appréhension. Drago put voir les traces de larmes sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non. Ca ne va pas. Ca va très mal même. Vous savez tous. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy ! »

« Si tu parles de ta famille, Harry, oui nous sommes tous au courant et on ne va pas se moquer de toi. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible ! Parrain a fait les démarches pour que plus jamais tu n'aies à y retourner. Il y a veillé. Le professeur McGonagall également. »

« Où est-ce que j'irais alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller chez ton parrain ou chez toi... Avec Voldemort pas loin, ce serait idiot de ma part. »

« Je pense que, comme tu seras bientôt majeur, le Ministère ne va pas trop chercher pour un mois de plus ou de moins, » avança le Serpentard. « C'est pour ça que tu es parti en courant ? »

« Pour quoi d'autres à ton avis ? »

« Tu nous as inquiétés. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, dans les airs, alors que le vent s'insinuait dans leurs vêtements. Harry frissonna légèrement. Drago fit un sourire en coin.

« Et si on retournait au château et qu'on discutait devant un bonne tasse de chocolat et un feu de cheminée, » proposa-t-il.

« Comme si tu voudrais trainer avec un Gryffondor, » rétorqua le Survivant.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha pour ne plus être qu'à cinquante centimètre de distance.

« Un Gryffondor qui a plus agi en Serpentard ces deux derniers mois, » commenta-t-il. « Ne le nie pas, un enfant de quatre ans ne peut pas cacher sa véritable nature aussi bien qu'un adolescent. »

Harry se tendit et pinça les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, » rit Drago. « Ce n'est pas non plus un drame. »

« On dirait que tu as bien changé, ces derniers mois, » soupira le brun.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ? »

« Si mais ... J'avais la vision d'un enfant de quatre ans. On ne voit les choses de la même manière. »

« Et le cours de potions est ton préféré, » continua le Serpentard.

« Oh Merlin, j'ai crié ça haut et fort ! »

« Oui, Parrain n'en revenait pas ! »

Harry jeta un oeil sur les professeurs en dessous qui attendaient sur le terrain enneigé. Il observa quelques secondes le professeur de potions avant d'accepter l'invitation du blond. Ils retournèrent au château et Harry conduisit Drago à travers les couloirs jusqu'au sixième étage, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, pour déguster cette tasse de chocolat. Ils discutèrent longuement, d'homme à homme pour ainsi dire, et se souvenant de la complicité qu'ils avaient durant ces deux derniers mois, bien qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant, ils devinrent amis.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que le Gryffondor apprit que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de se faire marquer comme du bétail. Cela avait surpris Harry. Il avait toujours cru que le petit fils à papa qu'était Drago Malfoy allait justement prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pour rendre son père fier de lui.

« Non, justement, Mère et Père ne veulent pas que je la prenne mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus fuir aussi facilement que moi. Ils m'ont demandé de partir dès la fin de l'année et de ne plus jamais revenir. Du moins pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas vaincu. Parrain doit justement m'aider dans ma fuite. Ce sera d'autant plus simple que je serai majeur. »

« Oh ... »

Ils parlèrent longuement avant de descendre rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut étrange pour les gryffondors de sixième année de retourner à leur vie mais ils firent de leur mieux. De nouvelles amitiés étranges furent nouées avec les Serpentards et ils passèrent d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape se leva, le neuf janvier, et trouva au pied de son lit trois cadeaux. Un de Dumbledore – une bonne paire de chaussettes comme chaque année –, un de Drago – un abonnement à un Magazine de Potions – et un troisième sans nom. Il fut intrigué par ce dernier.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte noire pour découvrir un médaillon en argent représentant une biche avec une petite émeraude à la place de l'oeil. Il y avait un petit carton dans la boîte.

_Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle et pour moi._

_HP._

Dans la sécurité de ses appartements, le Serpentard fit un franc sourire. Ce Potter était définitivement bien différent de ce qu'il croyait.

Il avait finalement appris durant les vacances que l'adolescent n'avait jamais fait son maximum dans les cours par habitude car toute bonne note lui était interdite chez les Dursley. Severus avait demandé alors pourquoi il avait toujours des O pour la DCFM.

« Quoi que je fasse, j'ai toujours un O dans cette matière, » avait soupiré le Gryffondor. « J'ai eu beau essayé d'échouer, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas, c'est inné, peut-être... Je n'arrive pas à être médiocre en DCFM. »

Durant les mois qui suivirent, par curiosité, et en rangeant toute animosité envers le jeune homme, le Maître des Potions découvrit son véritable potentiel. Il sut dès lors que le Survivant, une fois sa quête finie, aurait un avenir brillant dans les potions, peut-être le futur plus jeune Maître qui sait ... Il serait même prêt à le prendre comme apprenti si le Gryffondor désirait étudier cette matière et en faire son métier.

A la fin de l'année, Harry invita Drago à venir s'installer dans une propriété Potter qu'il venait juste de remettre à neuf pour les vacances afin qu'il ne soit pas sans logement. Le Serpentard accepta avec un grand sourire et ils rejoignirent ensemble le domaine par cheminette.

Et dire que toute cette histoire a vu son commencement avec une blague qui a mal tourné ...


End file.
